House in The Woods
by Watermelon23
Summary: A simple family moves into a house in the forest for cheap rent. However, what will one of the twin daughters do when she sees her twin other falling into the grasp of a faceless man and four others? (First story ever. Let me know what you think please!)
1. Chapter 1

The old Nissan Sentra squeezed its way through the thin, meandering path through the thick dark forest. Even in daytime, the forest its self was unusually dark. This made Pricilla curious. There usually aren't that many forests around that were like this one. The trees were tall and very thin and its bark was a very dark brown color, but sometimes it was white. The grass was the only feature to these woods that didn't make it seem completely creepy; for there were daisies and dandelions and many other wildflowers.

"Mommy, look at the trees! They are so tall and there are so many of them!" Layla exclaimed, pressing her face close to the window and gazing out in amazement at the large forest. Her twin sister did the same on the other window.

"Mommy, do you think after we are done packing, we can go walking around?" Marcia asked, trying to roll down the window. Her Father, Steve, had locked the windows prior to the trip because knew that they were going to stick their heads out the window.

"Yes, sweethearts; we can after your Father and I put the boxes into the house and get everything done, like talking to the real-estate agent. Oh look, there's our house, kids!" Pricilla exclaimed, pointing out the windshield at the huge mansion-like house they were approaching.  
The children watched in fascination as they quickly approached the house. The movers had already parked the moving van on the drive way and were waiting for them to arrive to the house.

Pricilla looked at her husband and smiled at him; taking his hand. They had gotten this house for rent pretty cheap. It was surprising to Pricilla that no one would bother to even rent it out. It was huge and had a lot of space, and it was secluded so she didn't really have to worry about her children meeting strangers.

When Steve had finally stopped the car and turned off the engine, Layla and Marcia didn't waste a heartbeat getting out of the car and running into the large front yard. Steve sighed and got out of the car, and stared at the large house in front of him. It had a large front yard with a tall gate around it and red rose hedges. The house was two stories tall, and had a lot of windows; it was made of red bricks. The garage on the right side of the house was separate from the individual house itself, large enough to possibly fit four cars inside. The roofs were black and the main building had a chimney. Steve wondered what the back was going to be like.

Pricilla looked at her husband, who seemed to be deep in thought, and then stared at her daughters who seemed to like the red roses in the front of the yard. Smiling, she walked through the front gate and joined her daughters in looking at the roses. The color of the roses were so pure and red, it reminded Pricilla of blood that would leak out if you pricked your finger on the thorns.

"Mommy, I like the roses. They are very pretty! Don't you agree, Marcia?" Layla grinned and continued to smell the roses. Marcia nodded quickly and then began to walk away, as if something else had caught her attention.

"Honey, can you help me take the boxes out of the car?" Steve called out, opening the trunk of their car. Standing up, Pricilla walked out of the gates and began taking the boxes that Steve took out and put them by the front door. She turned the knob to learn that it was locked.

"Steve, the front door is locked, do you have the keys?" She called loudly. She squinted to see if her husband had heard her. He nodded and began to carry the rest of the boxes to the door.  
"I have them in my pocket. Let me put these boxes down first. You know, I honestly think the girls love the house already." He said as he carefully put the boxes down onto the front steps. Digging around in his pants pocket, he pulled out a silver key. He put it into the lock and turned it. "There we go. Girls, come help Mommy and Daddy put the boxes in the house. You two can pick out your bedrooms."

They obeyed and picked up a small box each and brought it into the house. After placing the boxes down, they gazed at the interior of the house with amazement. To their left, there was an archway to the kitchen, it was very spacious and had granite counters. There was a small door next to the kitchen, which led down into the basement. Looking straight ahead, there was the large stair case and upstairs they could see three doors. Turning to the right, there was an arch to the living room.

Layla went upstairs to explore but Marcia stayed downstairs to see the living room. Although there wasn't anything in it yet, she still gazed in amazement. There was a door in the living room on the left side, she opened the door and it was just a random room; she assumed this would become her Mommy's office. She walked back out and headed upstairs to find that Layla had already claimed a room. There were five doors in total, one on each end and three in the middle. Layla took the first door on the left in the middle, so Marcia took the one on the right side of the middle. The middle door in between was a bathroom.  
Layla looked out her bedroom window; it was facing the backyard. She scanned the large backyard; it had a fenced area and a few trees from the forest. There was a garden and a small pond with little fish inside, and the gates were lined with white roses. She was looking out at the trees, and there she saw a man looking up at her window. His face was white and he was wearing a suit, _just like Daddy wears when he goes to work_, she thought.

She ran into Marcia's room and began shouting, "There's a man there! Look Marcia!" She pointed at the trees, and he looked up at Marcia's window. Marcia stared at the man with fright, for he had no face.


	2. Chapter 2

Pricilla sighed and collapsed onto the couch; her and her husband had just finished pushing into the house, and that was the last of it. It was a long day of work with litteral blood, sweat, and tears going into the hard work of becoming settled in their new home of the woods. Steve shut the garage door and joined his wife on the couch sighing from exhaustion.

The house looked too cluttered for Pricilla's taste, the king sized bed was sitting at the bottom of the stairs and on top of it is the twin's beds. There were boxes stacked all along the walls of the living room, kitchen, and her office. She didn't even want to mention all the toys that Marcia had taken out of their toybox already. However, as messy as the house was, Pricilla was too exhausted to move one inch off the couch; her husband was already passed out on the couch. "Steve has a good idea of relaxing," She mumbled to herself "The girls wont't mind if we both take a few hour nap, it's only noon, and the girls know where the lunch bag is if they get hungry. I just hope I wake up in time to run to the store and get us some dinner." She began to drift off, getting comfortable on the couch next to her husband.

Marcia wanted to tell her Mother and Father about what she and Layla saw, but Layla told her not to tell. "Why can't I tell Mommy and Daddy, Layla? That stranger man was standing in our yard looking into our rooms. I know there were some other guys that were helping Mommy and Daddy unpack stuff from the big white van, but he looked nothing like them."

"Just don't tell Mommy and Daddy. He didn't seem too bad. If he was really a bad man, he probably would have done something to us as soon as we saw him." Layla whisper-shouted, hoping her parents weren't listening in. She diverted her gaze to her door and went to close it. Marcia huffed with aggitation, _Gosh Layla, sometimes I think your really dumb_, she yelled at herself. She watched her sister close the door.

Walking back to the window, Layla looked outside to see if the man was still there; he wasn't. "Marcia, hes gone!" she nearly screamed at her sister. Pressing her face up to the glass, in hopes to see him in the thick trees or something.

"Well good. He gave me the creeps. I still think we should tell Mommy and Daddy, Layla. I think it would be the smart idea." Marcia stated, looking away from the window and back at the door.

"What ever." her twin simply stated, walking away from the window and walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
_I really hope he doesn't come back, he looked like trouble, and he was really scary_, Marcia thought as she continued to unpack her stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve had awoken first, and had started unpacking the kitchen supplies into the kitchen. He didn't bother to wake up Pricilla because she had enough on her hands as it was, and she was the one with the harder job here. She mostly takes care of Layla and Marcia, while he's off doing his buisness work, and she stays at home doing her work in an home office. She deserved a break and deserved to nap as long as she would like. _Should I make the dinner then? I'm sure I can... I just need to go to the store and buy some ingredients for some chilli or something. However, I should leave Pricilla a note in case she wakes up..._ Steve quietly mummbled to himself as he placed the sharp kitchen knives into the knife case.

He wrote out the note and placed it on the kitchen counter, where she would think the car keys were, and then went upstairs to check on his daughters. Peeking his head into Layla's door, he saw that she was also asleep; she had fallen asleep unpacking her room. Steve quietly shut the door and walked down the hall and peeked his head into Marcia's room and saw that she was organizing her already unpacked room. Removeable wall stickers were all over the walls already.

"Hey Sweetie, Daddy was going to go to the store to go make dinner, would you like to come along for a ride? I would take Mommy and Layla, but they are both asleep." Marcia rubbed her chin in thought, as she tapped her colored pencil case.

"Hmmm... okay, I'll go to the store with you Daddy." She put her pencil case down and walked to her door and followed Steve down the stairs. _I wonder if I should tell Daddy about the strange man that was standing in our yard._ Layla's words rung in Marcia's ears,_ Don't tell them!_ Marcia didn't know what she was supposed to do, tell her parents, or not tell her parents. She followed her Father out the door and into the car. The sun was hanging in the very late afternoon sky, and the sky had a nice bluish pink to it.

The long winding road to get to the main roads seemed to drone on forever and ever in Marcia's eyes. Then again, she is a kid and they tend to get very impatient. She glared out the window, looking into the forest that was growing darker and darker it was almost hypnotizing. "Crap!" Her father slammed on the breaks and the car bumped something. Marcia shook out of her revere and looked at her father who was sitting stunned in the front seat.

"What happened Daddy," she tapped her father on the shoulder, snapping him out of shock, "Did we hit something?" Without uttering a response, her father unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car. She remained in the car as she watched her father kneel onto the ground and check something furry that was covered in blood, but it was still breathing; maybe he hit a dog. _Why would there be a puppy out here in the forest..._ Marcia unbuckled her seat belt and crawled out of the car and went to see what her father was looking at. It indeed was a puppy, looked about one years old, and by the look of it her father had broken it's leg and a few ribs.

"He ran in front of the car. Quick, Marcia go get your jacket from the trunk and place it in the backseat with you. We are taking him to the vet, then we are going to go get dinner." Doing as she was told, she ran to the drivers seat and pressed the trunk button, then she ran to the back of the car to retrieve her jacket.

"Marcia..." an ominous voice softly called out to her. It seemed to be directly behind her, but when she turned around, no one was behind her. It continued, "Marcia...come play with us..." The forest?

"MARCIA HURRY WITH THAT JACKET! Hes not going to last long if you just stand there." Her father bellowed, picking up the whimpering dog. She grabbed her jacket and closed the trunk, pushing the voice out of her mind and laid it in the back seat with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Marcia buckled her self in as her father got into the car; the poor puppy was whimpering and twitching in pain. All she could do was soothingly pet its head and hush it. She let her mind wander as her father began to drive again; speeding off towards the local pet hospital. _Those voices...they sounded like kids. I didn't see any houses near ours when we came here. In fact, there are no houses around the forest. The only building we saw was a barn..._ She shivered and stared out into the forest once again, looking deep into the mass of trees that they were passing. Marcia's eyes widened suddenly and pressed her face up to the car window; a brief second she saw 4 children walking in the forest with a tall man walking behind them.

Before she knew what was happening, the forest disappeared and they were driving on a cement road on the way to the nearby town. All around she could only see the fields of corn that the barn nearby owned. The puppy whimpered once more, and Marcia sat down in her seat petting the poor puppy, for there was no more forest to see. "Daddy, do you think any of our neighbors lost this puppy?"

Her father didn't answer, and continued to drive. Steve couldn't believe he had hit an innocent puppy._ Although... the puppy did run onto the road._ He breathed a sigh of relief as he reached the town, and was turning onto the parking lot of the Vets. All he could focus on right now was the sympathy he had for the puppy he had run over; he didn't want to answer his daughter's never ending questions.

"Stay in the car, Marcia. Daddy will be back shortly, and then we will go to the store, come back and check on the puppy. We will take it home for the night and when it's all better we will go around checking if the barn owners lost a dog or something. Okay?" Steve said quickly as he was carefully wrapping the puppy in his daughter's jacket. Marcia nodded in understanding and watched her father walk into the building with the puppy. As soon as her father left, she locked her door and sat in the car thinking to herself. Thinking about the children she saw and the tall man. There were no houses around their house and she was sure that the barn people were two old people. _Did I imagine them?_ She sighed,_ I probably did imagine this. Layla will find this a funny story when I get back with Daddy. I should tell Mommy about it too, she might find it funny as well._ She began to hum to herself as she waited for her father.

"Marcia..." A deep voice called out to her, unlike the high pitched childish voice that she heard before in the forest. The voice itself was deep and intimidating.  
_There's the voice again!_ She closed her eyes and a different voice echoed in her mind, "Don't be afraid of us Marcia We want to play with you. Slendie wants you to play with us out in the forest... with your sister too!" That voice was a softer tone, as if it came from an older child. Three other voices began to boom in her mind.

"Marcia!" It was the deep intimidating voice again.

"Marcia, we just want to play!" It was of a young boy, echoing in her mind.

"Please?"

The sound of a car door pulled Marcia out of her thoughts, and the voices ceased and her father's soothing voice rang in her ears. "Marcia, did you hear me?" She shook her head staring at her father with a blank expression. Steve sighed, "I said what do you want to eat for dinner, it is way to late to go to the store, so why don't we just go pick up some fast food." Marcia shrugged and her father sighed of frustration. He grumbled, "Taco Bell it is then."

Steve started up the car and pulled out of the parking lot, heading into the large town. Marcia couldn't honestly think that she had imagined those strange voices she had heard minutes prior. She would think about it, but that could possibly lead to another surge of voices in her head; she didn't want to hear it. Those voices scared her, even if they took the nicest and calmest voice they scared her that she didn't know who it was or where it was coming from. It was as if those people were in the car with her, but they weren't.


	5. Chapter 5

Layla awoke with a jolt; she felt strange. Its that small eerie feeling you get when you think you're alone in the house. She got up and brushed off her clothes from some carpet lint._ Why is the house so quiet. Is anyone home? I hope Mommy is home._ She opened her door slowly, peeking through the crack; her door made that long creaking sound. Seeing the hallway clear, she creeped her way over to Marcia's room to reveal that she was gone.

Pricilla had awoken hours ago briefly after Steve and Marcia left, and last she checked Layla was still asleep in her room. She had begun the backbreaking work of moving the beds and dressers upstairs, unpacking clothes into the dressers and putting sheets on the beds, and putting up some curtains in the home office. Pricilla had just finished unpacking her home office when she heard a door slowly creaking open, and then another door opening. She quietly checked around the house and then upstairs Maybe Layla woke up.. she caught Layla walking into Marcia's room. "Layla.." she said softly, touching her daughter's shoulder, causing Layla to jump.

"Mommy! You scared me!" Layla whined, hugging her mother. "Where is Daddy and Marcia? Marcia isn't here." She asked as she looked up at her mother's face.

"Apparently they went to the store without us, but that was probably because we were asleep. They are going to get dinner for us. Why don't you go and finish unpacking your room, as I put your bed in there?" Pricilla followed her daughter to the next room over and moved the boxes away from where her bed was going to go. She then proceeded to walk down the stairs and push Layla's bed up.

Layla finally finished putting all her toys and collections of dolls away into the toy box on the far end of her room, and she had finished sticking her favorite wall stickers on the walls and windows. She helped her mother put up the curtains and put sheets on her bed. After an hour of putting together her room, Layla relaxed on her bed, and Pricilla left her to relax. Meanwhile, Pricilla went back downstairs to start work in her office.

Layla stared out her window to look at the dark stary-night sky and look at the yard lights illuminate the backyards hedges of roses. The trees of the forest were swaying ever so slightly, and the forest itself was giving off a soft howl. In the distance, she could see the lights of the town, and a small secluded area nearby that was the barn; the only other building in the forest. Peering into the almost hypnotic forest, she caught of slight glimpse of what appeared to be a small child; a boy. The young boy, who appeared to be much older than Layla and Marcia, immediately snapped his head up at Layla's window and locked eye contact. He cocked his head to the side in curiosity, before smiling a huge intimidating smile at her. Without moving his lips, he spoke to her as if he was in her room behind her, "Layla...come play with us. There are others, we want to play with you."

"It's dark outside, and I'm afraid of the dark. My Mommy won't let me outside to play at night either. We can play tomorrow?" Layla softly stated aloud, hoping he could hear what she was saying. He nodded in understanding and behind him crept up a very young girl who was around Layla and Marcia's age. They both spoke at once, "Okay. Tomorrow, we shall meet outside of this gate, and we will play together. Don't bring Marcia, for she is afraid of us." Layla nodded ferociously and then the two figures retreated to the forest as the sound of a car slowly approached. _Daddy must be home._ Layla closed her curtains and walked downstairs to greet her father and sister.

She walked into the kitchen and saw they had brought home a puppy and Taco Bell. Steve set down the food carefully and then brought the resting puppy to Pricilla's office. Knocking softly, he waited for her to open the door. "Honey, I hit a dog on the way to the store, and we are going to take care of it until it gets better." Pricilla opened the door and stared at the small ball of fuzz that her husband was holding. He handed the puppy over to his wife, and she cradled it with care as she slowly placed it on a small couch she had in her office.


	6. Chapter 6

The night passed in silence, Layla didn't say a word to Marcia which seemed pretty suspicious for Marcia for Layla always talked to her. Steve named the puppy Hercules because it was a brave puppy. Pricilla had started working and taking care of the new puppy. Everyone headed to bed except for Layla. She couldn't keep her mind off of the strange children she had seen earlier in the night, and all though the night she kept getting voices in her head. Many times it was just a deep dark voice that called her out to the woods, other times it was a soft voice from the boy she had seen before.

"Layla...go to sleep." The dark voice, that she had continuously heard all night, echoed in her head softly. Obeying, she closed her eyes and dreamed of running in the forest with the children, playing ball, and picking flowers. "That's right. Go to sleep Layla."

Pricilla had awoken very early in the morning to get a head start on working; she also had to check on Hercules. She quietly crept down the stairs trying not to waken anyone, then unlocked her office and walked in closing the door quietly and opening her curtains slightly so the moonlight would creep in. She turned on the lamp and checked on the resting puppy, then she sat down on her comfortable office chair turning on her computer and began doing work.  
**Tap...Tap...Tap...**

Marcia opened her right eye to scan the dark room, there was a dark shadow passing her window, towards Layla's room. She sat up in her bed in alarm, and checked her Hello Kitty clock; it was only 4:30 A.M.. The figure of a man was passing her curtains and walking over towards Layla's room. _But how...this is the second floor_ Marcia pondered to herself as the dark figure was tapping on Layla's window. Marcia quietly crawled out of bed and tiptoed her way over to her parent's room; only her father was in the bed. _Mommy is downstairs working then..._ she then tiptoed to Layla's room and Layla was sound asleep and there was no sign of the dark figure. Sighing, she crept back to her room, but before entering she stared down the stairs and the tall man that she had seen in the yard was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

It was extending its arms as if it was a hugging gesture, and as Marcia tried to open the door to hide in her room, the tall man had black tentacle like arms extending from his back and it crept up the stairs and grabbed her leg, shaking and pulling.  
"MARCIA! Wake up sweetheart!" Pricilla was shaking her arms and legs in hopes to wake Marcia up from her screaming. She was just working downstairs, and the sun was slowly beginning to creep over the forest trees, and the birds we just beginning to wake up from their sleep. Then all of a sudden she hears this terrifying screams coming from upstairs; screams of complete terror. She stopped working and flew her office door open and ran upstairs, where Steve was already in Marcia's room with a bat; checking her room for any burglars

"The window was wide open, but it doesn't seem like anyone came in. I guess she was just having a bad nightmare." Steve said, putting his baseball bat by the door and shutting the window. Pricilla spent the next 5 minutes trying to wake Marcia up and get her to stop screaming. Layla had awoken from all the screaming and walked in, rubbing her eyes from sleep. When Marcia had finally awoken from her 'nightmare' she sat there crying from fright, hugging her mother for some source of comfort. _Was it really just a dream?_

Steve ushered Layla downstairs to help take care of the puppy while Pricilla continued to soothe her frightened daughter. When Marcia had calmed down from her tears, Pricilla softly asked, "So what scared you, Marcia?" She felt Marcia tense up in her arms. _Do I tell Mommy? Layla told me not to... I should just tell Mommy, I can trust her._

Marcia wiped her tears, "I dreamt of this really tall faceless man was at the bottom of the stairs, and he grabbed my ankle with this weird tentcal thinggy, Mommy." Pricilla rubbed Marcia's back in comfort.

"It was only a dream. Don't worry." Pricilla continued to sooth her daughter until Steve walked in with Layla.

"Honey, I have to go to the store to pick up some food for breakfast and lunch." Steve said, slightly pushing Layla into the room. "Layla wants to stay home, and I'm sure you want to stay home to work. Marcia do you want to go to the store with me?" Marcia shook her head, she didn't want to see any of those children today. Especially after last night's 'nightmare' she didn't really want to leave home. Steve nodded in understanding, before turning and walking down the stairs and leaving for the store. Pricilla checked if Marcia was okay, then she proceeded to walk back down to her office and continue with her work.

Layla sat on the bed next to Marcia, "So what happened? Why were you screaming?"

Marcia sighed, "I dreamt of that tall scary guy that we saw in the yard yesterday. He was freaky. He had these octopus arm thingy coming out of his back and he grabbed me, but then I woke up. That's all that happened." Layla nodded.  
**Tap...Tap...Tap**

Marcia flinched and hid under the covers; not daring to look at the curtains. Layla cocked her head to the side in curiosity. The dark deep voice echoed in both Marcia and Layla's heads, "Marcia...Layla...play with us...come outside and play." Marcia covered her ears, _Just go away. GO AWAY PLEASE_. Layla tapped Marcia on the knee.

"Marcia, can you hear them too? We should go play with them." Layla queried getting up off the bed and walking towards the window, pushing the curtains to look outside. There in the back of the fence she saw the two children she saw last night; the ones that wanted to play with Layla.

"Layla, come play with us please. We are so lonely. Slendy barely plays with us, for he is always out catching animals." The older boy echoed in Layla's head.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve was standing in line at the grocery store with everything he needed. He was minding his own business when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw his good friend from work and business partner, John. "Hey Steve! I saw you had moved out of your old house. Where in town did you go?" John said shaking Steve's hand.

Steve returned the firm handshake and smiled, "My family and I moved into that forest by the Kener Farm. You know, the old York house?" John's face slightly paled but continued with a nervous smile. "Haha, whats wrong John, you act as if you just heard the words of Death."

Steve continued to joke around until he reached the check-out girl. "John, you should come to dinner at our house tonight, it's Pork Chops tonight!" John nodded as Steve collected his bags, then he waved Steve off.

"So tonight at 6 I should be able to come over?" John called as Steve began to walk away. Steve put up a thumbs up as he walked out the exit. John payed for his things and was off to go home _Steve Steve...why that house._

Steve came home and he saw Layla playing in the field of the back yard with some children her age, but one was slightly older; he brushed it off and walked inside. He greeted his wife, "Honey, I'm home." Pricilla walked out of her office and nodded.

"I see that Layla had made some friends. I guess those barn neighbors do have some grandchildren at least. I wonder why Marcia isn't down there playing with them. She loves to play tag in the yard." Pricilla said as she followed Steve into the kitchen. Steve only shrugged as he began to take the items out of the bags.

"Oh, by the way Pricil, my business partner-" Steve began.

"John?" Pricilla interrupted as she put away the plastic bags.

"Yes John, anyway, he's coming over for dinner tonight at 6." Steve continued, he grabbed out a pan and began getting the utensils out for cooking. She nodded and walked out of the kitchen. _Not John_ she groaned as she walked back into her office; locking the door and plopping herself onto her office couch. Little Hercules was staring at her in curiosity._ Last thing I need is his business partner 'getting in my space' again_.

Layla pranced about in the trees with her new friends. The oldest boy was Geira and there was this oldest girl, around 14, Juliana, and there were two little girls ,the same age as Layla and Marcia, Penny and Kara. They ran around playing tag and giggling and laughing. Meanwhile, in the background upstairs, Marcia stared at them through her window._ Layla you're a dummy_. She looked off into the forest, she saw the tall faceless man again, and there behind him was those tenticals. They were wiggling around him and some were holding trees. _Those kids, they called him Slendy? Well I can kinda see why.._

"Catch me Geira!" Layla squealed as she ran off into the trees, Geira chasing closely behind. Juliana, Penny, and Kara ran off to the Slenderman.

"Slendy, he'll catch her. Do you want her now, or do you want her later." Juliana said, as she stared up at Slenderman as if she was in a trance state. Slenderman's tentacles whipped around him in frustration.

"We can't take her yet. Her parents will be frantic. Her sister, Marcia, is suspicious, and we don't want to kill her parents. We need this house to have a better reputation than it already has; the better reputation the more people will move in." His voice boomed in her head, causing her to kneel to the ground as if to show respect.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Slendy. So shall I tell Geira to hold back for a little longer?" Juliana asked, standing back up and looking towards the direction where Geira and Layla were running through the trees laughing. Slenderman nodded and then he teleported to the home-base; the barn. Juliana turned to the two young children. "Go on, you can go to sleep. Go teleport to base." With that, the children disappeared, and Juliana made her way to the rose hedges.

Geira and Layla were sitting by the roses, they were relaxing after running all around the trees. "Geira, we have to go home. Slendy said its time to go home." Juliana then retreated to the trees as the sound of static echoed though Juliana and Geira's heads.

Standing up to take his leave, Geira tapped Layla on the head as the sound of a car pulled up into the driveway. Layla looked towards the direction of the sound to see Uncle John climbing out of the car. _Uncle John!_ Layla squealed to herself. She looked back at Geira. "Will I ever get to play with you guys again, Geria?"

He smiled and knelt, "Don't worry Layla, you will see us tomorrow, and any weekends because you have school. However, if you ever want to play with us after school times, just draw this symbol." He pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil out of his pocket and scribbled a circle with an X on it. "This is the operator sign. Draw it on the walls in your room and we can come over any time. Just don't let your Mom or Dad find it." She nodded, smiling at Geira who was slowly backing away into the forest until she couldn't see him anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

John sighed and climbed out of the car and approached the mansion-like house. Its been a while since he had ever seen Pricilla; his ex-girlfriend. Since they had broken up, he had stayed single, and he didn't have any plans of dating anyone anyways. His one and only would be Pricilla; especially after Marcia and Layla were born. Those were HIS twins after all.

* * *

6 Years Prior

John had to have been the happiest man in the world. He had a wonderful girlfriend, a great job, and a nice house; any man's dream. His best friend, Steve, was his business partner and he was rather successful with Steve around. They practically hung out everyday hat John's house.  
He strolled into his home and put his brief case next to the couch and took off his tie. Walking into the kitchen and grabbed a drink; the house was surprisingly quiet and empty feeling. "Pricilla?" He called out; no answer. He walked down the hallway and saw a note on the door. _John, I couldn't face you like this. I didn't want to face you in this time of sorrow and I don't want to see the looks in your eyes, but I left. I packed up all my belongings and left. I'm sorry. I couldn't face the fact that I was cheating on you with Steve. This was going on for about 2 weeks. Don't blame Steve, I did it. It wasn't him. I'm sorry John. -Pricilla_

He dropped the note and fell to his knees. _Why. Just why_. His vision began to blur as he felt small tracks of moisture trailing down his cheeks. Wiping his eyes, he slowly made his way into the bedroom. Practically everything was gone; his room looked white and bare without her there. His heart wrenched in pain as if she had broken it to a million pieces, stomped on it, burned it, and then left it in the dark. John crashed onto his bed, then rolled over feeling something jabbing him in his side. He reached into his pocket to find the black engagement box he was going to give Pricilla tonight. His eyes began to blur again as he slowly opened the box looking at the beautiful square-cut diamond ring. It took him about 10 months to get enough money to make this ring for her.

His eyes blurred and all he could see was the tears splattering onto the ring box around the ring. John shut the box and curled up on his bed and wept from heartache and pain.

As the months went by, John didn't blame either of them, he blamed himself. He didn't know why, he just did. Steve was over at John's one day and was talking about marrying Pricilla and how she was pregnant. John suddenly remembered the engagement ring he never moved from his nightstand. "Steve, wait one second." John ran to his room and grabbed the box. "Give her this," he smiled sadly and lied, "It was my Mother's and she gave it to me, and I didn't want it." Steve took it with gratitude and eventually they married, with John as the man of Honor.

As the months went by, she gave birth to two little girls; twins.

Pricilla called John one day while he was at home. "Hello?" John answered.

"John, it's Pricilla, I have some things to talk to you about. Its about what happened when I left you. I hate to open up old wounds but I don't want to keep it from you either." She quietly whispered into the phone.

"You can tell me anything you want Pricilla." John said, anxious to hear what she had to say.  
"

You know Layla and Marcia?"

"Of course, my favorite goddaughters." John said softly, smiling in remembering the day they were born.

"Well...they are really your daughters. I was pregnant when I left. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Pricilla said rather quickly, then she hung up; leaving a very shocked John on the dead line._ M-Mine?_ John thought over and over again.


	9. Chapter 9

"Layla it's time for dinner, come inside and wash your hands. Uncle John is here!" Pricilla called as she heard John coming through the door and talking to Steve; joking about their business stuff. Layla got up as quick as lightning and ran inside to go see her Uncle John. Layla couldn't place it, but she felt very connected to John, more connected to him than she does her own father; Marcia thinks so too. Pricilla smiled as she watched Layla jump into John's arms and giggling and laughing as he tickled her. Steve smiled too and finished cooking and began to set the table.

Marcia continued to glare out the window. _They are out there. I know they are. I don't like them._ "Why don't you like us Marcia? We mean no harm; you saw it yourself. Layla had fun!" Geira called out in her mind. _Go away..._ she stated calmly, before turning and seeing her mother watching her stare out the window.

"Marcia, come downstairs. Uncle John is here and he wants to see his two favorite goddaughters. Also, go wash up because dinner is ready." Pricilla said, guiding her daughter down the stairs. Marcia's face went from confused and frightened, to happy and excited as soon as she heard John's voice echoing throughout the home.

"Uncle John!" She squealed as she quickly ran down the stairs and leaping into John's arms. "I missed you Uncle John!" He smiled at her comment and tickled her gently. Layla was helping Steve set up the table, and John put Marcia down so she could wash her hands for dinner. John looked over at Pricilla.

"Hello Pricilla, its been a while." John smiled softly but sadly at Pricilla, whom was leaning against the wall and looking at Steve and the twins setting up the dinner table. She didn't respond she only nodded. Sighing, John walked into the living room and was greeted by the small puppy Hercules. He knelt and petted the puppy who seemed to have a small limp. "What's this little guy's name, Pricilla?" He looked back at her; still petting the puppy.

She turned her head to look at John and saw him petting little Hercules, "That's Hercules. We got him yesterday...Steve hit him with the car accidentally." She then diverted her gaze towards Steve and the girls who were setting food onto the plates.

Steve turned his head toward Pricilla with a big smile, "Dinner is ready." She nodded and turned to tell John who was now exploring in her office.

John was looking at the many different articles on the post boards that were placed on the walls of Pricilla's office, and in the middle of the room was her large oak desk with her computer. To the left of the desk, from the view of the door, was the small love seat that she kept in her office for interview purposes. He gazed at the little puppy and kitten nick knacks that decorated her desk. Pricilla walked in and watched him admire her things.

She walked up behind him, and tried but failed miserably because he's much taller, tapped him on the shoulder, "Come on John dinner is ready, and your two favorite daughters are waiting for you." She quietly whispered so only she and John could hear what she was talking about.

He turned around and smiled down at her. "They are my only; just as you are my only, Pricilla." He lovingly gazed into her dark brown eyes. She blushed and looked away, _Really John. I'm married, and I don't really feel the same way..can't you just grow up_. Meanwhile, John took the opportunity to admire her. He gazed at her straight but curly long brown hair, and her perfect face that was slightly pink. Her body was slim but had some muscle to it. He admired the light blue long-sleeved shirt she was wearing which came all the way down her arms to her small dainty hands. His eyes drifted to her black skirt and her bare feet.

"John, if you are done looking at me, can we please just go eat some dinner. Steve and the girls are waiting." Pricilla interrupted snapping him out of his admiring, which of course made Pricilla blush more knowing he was checking her out.

John smiled, "Anything for you Dearest." Winking, he walked out of the room, leaving Pricilla slightly shocked and a little bit of something that she hadn't felt in a long time. She shook her head and walked out of her office and towards the dinner table where Marcia and Layla were non-stop talking to John, and Steve was eating his food in silence; waiting for Pricilla to return. As soon as Pricilla stepped into the kitchen, Steve's expression changed to happiness, and he quickly got up and pulled her chair out for her. When she sat down, he planted a kiss on her forehead and then sat down to continue eating their dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

Dinner was finished and it was only around 9 P.M., and knowing Steve, he would want John to stick around till around midnight. Pricilla cleaned up the kitchen while Steve was taking care of little Hercules, and John was helping the girls get ready for bed; they were also probably making him play dolls with them. As Pricilla was doing the dishes, she glanced out the kitchen window that was overlooking the front yard; she was able to see right above the rose fence and all the way down the meandering path in the forest. She shivered,_ It looks so creepy out there._ She was about to turn and walk into the living room, but something in the window down by the forest caught her eye. She looked closer in the window and saw a small child, just about a year younger than Layla and Marcia.

"Layla...come play with me..." Penny's voice echoed in Layla's head. However, seeing John was here, she pushed the voice away.  
Pricilla continued to watch the child as it stopped about 50 meters away from the front gate. The young child's chest began to bleed, so Pricilla ran outside to help the little girl.

"Oh my God, are you okay? What happened? What is your name?" Pricilla asked through heavy breaths and trying to get the little girl to look up at her. The little girl stilled, then snapped her head up to look Pricilla in the eyes. Her eyes were blood red and had the operator symbol in them, as if they were scratched into her eyes. Pricilla stumbled backwards and the little girl ran into the forest screaming.

"SHE WON'T PLAY WITH ME. SHE WON'T WON'T WON'T!" The little girl screamed, running away. Pricilla got up and ran into the house to get Steve. He turned to see Pricilla's scared expression as she tried to tell him what happened.

"St-Steve...there was a little girl outside and..and she's hurt...I think... We need to help her." Steve looked out the living room window and saw the blood on the road leading into the forest.

"Honey, stay here and watch Layla and Marcia, and tell John that I'll be right back." Steve said quickly as he grabbed his cellphone and a flashlight and ran outside following the trail of blood into the forest. Pricilla bolted up the stairs and ran into Marcia's room where John and the girls were playing dolls. Layla and Marcia payed no mind to their mother, but John looked up and was instantly alarmed by her scared expression and the slight blood on her hands.

He got up and told the girls that he was going to speak with their mother in the hallway. "Pricilla what happened?!" John said as he closed the door to Marcia's room. "Are you hurt. Did something bad happen? Tell me!"

Pricilla shook her head, "There was a little girl outside and she was hurt there was something wrong with her eyes too. She was screaming about someone not playing with her. Steve followed her into the forest to get her some help." John nodded and checked on the girls in the room.

Layla and Marcia was listening in; Layla was startled. Had she really upset Penny that much? She stood up and walked to the door before Marcia stopped her, "Where are you going Layla?"

"I'm going to my room; I'm tired. " Layla lied, and she proceeded to walk to her room. She saw her mommy and John downstairs in the living room. She walked into her room and closed the door. Pulling out the slip of paper she got from Geira she took a sharpie from her pencil case and drew a big operator symbol onto her wall under the window.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve followed the little girl closely calling after her, "I'm here to help; there is no reason to be scared. I can get you some help and you will feel better." The girl continued to run until she reached this clearing in the forest. She stilled in the middle of the clearing and abruptly turned around; keeping her gaze towards the ground. Blood continued to seep through her nightgown, and she appeared to be crying blood.

"She..she won't play with me." The little girl sobbed. Then behind her an older girl appeared out of no where, and another little girl. Steve stood there shocked at what he had just seen. _How..but..._ Then he felt these large tentacles wrap around his arms, and he was flipped around to see who was behind him; Slenderman.

"It's his fault that Layla doesn't want to play with us! HE made his friend come over and thanks to his friend Layla was too busy. Look he made Penny cry!" The eldest of all of the children pointed an accusing finger at Steve, and the tentacles around Slenderman whipped around furiously.

The dark ominous voice boomed in everyone's minds, "Then he shall receive punishment." The tentacles behind him wrapped around Steve's mouth and then he blacked out.

* * *

Layla finished drawing the operator symbol and waited for someone to appear. Then the lights in her room flickered and then by the operator symbol, Geira appeared. He looked somewhat furious and somewhat sad. "Layla, why did you call me, and most importantly, why did you not want to play with Penny?" Geira gave her a fierce glare which was alarmingly scary, but yet not enough to scare Layla. She simply shrugged.

"Uncle John was home, and I wanted to see my Uncle John. I barely get to see him. I'm sorry though, Geira." Layla said as she gave a small pouty face. Geira's features relaxed slightly, and knelt down to be eye level with his little brunette. He ruffled her brown hair; messing it up, and she couldn't help but giggle and hug him. He hugged her back and then released her, looking her in the eyes.

"Layla, the others and I had made you a gift. That's why Penny wanted to play with you; she wanted to give you the gift herself." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black necklace. The small charm that adorned the middle of the black chain was the operator symbol. He unclasp the lock on the back of the necklace. "Turn around so I can put this necklace on you, Layla. If your mother or father asked you where you got it just tell them that you got it from the barn couple. Okay?" She simply nodded and let him put the necklace on her.

Once he had it around her neck, she heard a small click and assumed it was just the lock closing. However, it wasn't. The lock disappeared and the necklace couldn't be removed. She lifted the small charm on the necklace so she could see it. The operator symbol was black and had red splatters on it; much like blood. Layla smiled and turned around to hug Geira, but he was gone. She shrugged and admired the necklace he had given her. The small gift was almost hypnotic to her. As she was staring at the small charm it pulsed and sent a black electrical shock through her neck and hands and she blacked out.

* * *

Marcia had a bad feeling about all of this. She felt Layla was connected to this, and that who ever was in the room next door was not her twin sister. It was around 1 A.M. and her mother and Uncle John had found her father stumbling around the edge of the woods near the house. When they had seen him, he looked up at them and collapsed onto the forest floor. _This is all wrong. Layla it's all your fault!_ Marcia said as she watched her father resting on the bed. Her Uncle John had left about half an hour ago to arrange a day off for him and Steve. Marcia watched her father twitch in his sleep, whimper and cry. She was watching his breathing and looking at the strange bruises on his arms and neck. The bruises were oddly black and they seemed to be moving.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: This Chapter has some gore in it. I'm not sure if any of you have weak stomachs and get sick easily, but I'm just warning you now that there is some gore in this chapter!**

* * *

Marcia watched in terror as she watched the 'bruises' on her fathers arms and neck slowly grow. It wasn't like the bruises itself was growing, it was as if the bruises were poison and were moving through the veins and capalaries. _What is that?!_ Marcia whispered to herself as the 'bruises' were leaking further throughout his body. The ones on his neck began moving upwards towards his face, and his cheeks became a blackish grey color. His eye veins were becoming black; replacing all red from his veins. She could see through his pale eye lids; e_ven the color of his eyes were becoming black_. Marcia sat there in shock, not knowing whether she was imagining things, or she was really seeing something happen to her father's body.

Quickly and without haste, she shot up from the stool she was sitting on and ran downstairs to go look for her mother, whom was staring out the window in search of the poor little girl she had seen earlier in the night. "Mommy! Mommy! Something is wrong with Daddy! There's some kind of black stuff going all over his body; even his eyes are black!" She wailed as her mother snapped out of her revere and stared at her daughter like she was speaking the impossible.

"What are you talking about, Marcia?" Pricilla said in a voice full of fear and concern. Marcia tugged on her mother's hand and pulled her upstairs.

"Come look! Hurry, I think Daddy is in danger!" Marcia said as she tried to pull her mother up the stairs. _I knew he was a bad man. I knew Layla was going to cause trouble. I knew it. I knew I should have told Mommy. I knew it!_ She led her mother into the bedroom, and cast a look of concern at her father who was still sleeping. His skin was almost completely black and it was like he wasn't breathing anymore. Marcia gasped and ran over to her father's body and began to shake it. "See! There's something wrong!" Marcia wailed as she began to cry from fear. Pricilla stared in confusion; there was nothing wrong with Steve. He was breathing normally, his skin is the right color of pink; he seemed to be sleeping.

"Marcia what are you talking about. There isn't anything wrong with him. He's fine. I think it's time for you to go to bed." Pricilla said as she gently pulled Marcia off of Steve's body. Marcia stared in confusion; she looked at her father and her father was just fine; as if nothing had happened and he was just asleep. She was gently nudged into her room and giving up, she went to sleep.

Pricilla sighed and went back downstairs to check on little Hercules. The small beagle puppy was soundly asleep on her office couch. She smiled and closed the door then headed back up the stairs and into the bedroom. Pricilla smiled at her husband, who seemed to be in an okay condition, and went to sleep.

* * *

The small charm around Layla's neck pulsed again and Layla sat up in her bed; breathing as if she had just ran the marathon. She looked around her dark room and turned on the night light to see. There, standing in front of her door, was Slenderman, the children, and Steve. Layla looked at Geira in confusion, but no one except Slenderman were paying any attention to her. They were staring at the ground while Slenderman stared at the small brunette child who was wearing the black chain. _Why is Daddy there...and..why isn't anyone looking at me except for that Man?_ Layla pondered. Suddenly, Slenderman teleported out of the room, and the children and Steve slowly rose their gazes in unison staring at Layla. Geira spoke, "Layla...it's time to play." He spoke in a sad and ominous voice that wasn't like the usual Geira. _Geira's voice...it's...different..._

As soon as Geira's words were out of his mouth, they all began to walk towards Layla and stopped in front of her bed. Steve opened his arms as a hugging gesture, but Layla refused and with that, Steve's face became angry and his arms became long white tentacles which grabbed at Layla's arms and legs; restraining her. Juliana, Penny and Kara grinned large, unnatural grins and climbed onto Layla's bed. Geira backed up and stood in the corner where his eyes turned coal black and began to leak black; Slenderman was using his eyes to see what was happening.

Juliana pulled out a large kitchen knife and cut down Layla's chest and stomach; covering Layla's mouth so she wouldn't cry too loudly. She then stuck her hand into the open cut and pulled out all of the organs that she had found including her heart. Kara presented a bowl, that was covered in the operator symbol, to Juliana, in which she dumped all the organs into the bowl. Juliana closed up the large cut and handed the knife to Penny.

Kara carried the bowl to Geira, who was now completely black, and presented the bowl to him. He grinned a large unusual grin and grabbed the bowl with haste and downed the bowl of organs. Blood dripped down his face, onto his clothes, and onto the carpet. Once the bowl was finished, his skin returned to their natural pink, and Geira collapsed and teleported back to base. Penny watched Juliana and Kara teleport back to base, but Steve stayed here, for he still had a job to serve to Slenderman.

Penny took the kitchen knife and gently touched Layla's face, wiping tears and trying to keep her awake. "Shh. Layla, it will all be over soon. I would know. I've been through the ceremony not too long before you. I used to live in this house. After this, we can play all day together and never be separated. We are family." Penny cooed as she used her free hand to widen Layla's eyes, she then took her hand with the knife in it, and began the process of carving the operator symbol into Layla's brown eyes; making her eyes bleed.


	13. Chapter 13

The morning was very bright and sunny, but the animals around the forest didn't bother to come out of their homes. John drove up into the driveway and knocked on the door. He had arranged for a few day's leave for both himself and Steve. When he and Pricilla found poor Steve slowly strolling his way back to the house, he looked very weak as if he had fought a wild beast. Pricilla opened the door and allowed John inside, "Hi John, the girls are upstairs and awake; Steve is still resting." He nodded and smiled at Pricilla. He sat down on the couch and played with little Hercules, who seemed to also be very attached to John, and chatted with Pricilla as she was cooking breakfast.

Layla slowly rose from her bed; she felt free but yet empty. She felt for the necklace around her neck, but she couldn't find it. She rushed over to her small mirror on the back of her door and gasped at what she saw. The black chain that was once around her neck had seeped into her skin, and now there was only the outline of the chain and charm that Geira had placed on her. _What happened?_

* * *

Marcia awoke slightly groggy and got up out of bed. She creaked open her door slightly and heard her mother cooking breakfast and her Uncle John's voice. Quickly, she dressed and ran down the stairs to go see her Uncle John. She leaped onto the couch and smothered John in hugs. "Uncle John!" She squealed as John hugged her tightly. Little Hercules, who was feeling left out, whimpered and begged for Marcia's attention. Pricilla placed the breakfast onto the table and smiled at the sight of John and Marcia. _The sight never gets old..._

* * *

Steve mechanically walked into Layla's room and caught her staring at the black chain around her neck. "He wants us to do it now; the deed. He wants Marcia now. However, he wants me to do it, so you just act like yourself and go down there and greet your father."  
Layla sat there stunned,_ Isn't he my father? Uncle John isn't my Daddy..._ she stared at Steve in confusion, which made him grin smugly, "Yeah you heard me brat, Steve was never your father; John is." She nodded even though she was still confused. "Now go down there." He roughly pushed her out the door. Layla made her way downstairs to greet John.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs and looked at Marcia and John on the couch laughing and giggling._ Well we do look related to him_ Layla said to herself softly. Hercules looked at Layla and growled lowly in warning, snapping John and Marcia out of their little play time. _Did he growl at me?_ She wondered in shock, for Hercules always liked her since they got him. "M-Marcia, Daddy wants to see you upstairs; he said he needed to talk to you." Layla said a little nervously as Hercules got closer barring his teeth at her.

Pricilla watched Hercules in wonder, _What is up with Hercules?_ She slightly shrugged it off and began to set the table. Layla stayed where she was standing as Marcia got off the couch and went upstairs, where Steve was waiting at the top of the stairs. "Yes Daddy?" Marcia said as she reached the top stair. Steve opened his arms in a hugging gesture, and Marcia gave him a hug. He grinned an unnatural smile and his arms became tentacles; wrapping around her arms and holding her there. She screamed and John and Pricilla ran to the bottom of the stairs to see what was going on. John's eyes widened as he saw Steve's tentacle arms trap Marcia to his body.

"Pricilla get Layla and Hercules to the car now!" John said as he grabbed Steve's baseball bat that he left in the umbrella stand and ran up the stairs. Pricilla hurried and grabbed Layla and Hercules and brought them to John's car, and sat in the car with them. John hit Steve in the face with the baseball bat, and watched Steve stumble backwards, "I'm sorry Steve!" He quickly grabbed Marcia and ran down the stairs; leaving 'Steve' behind on the ground.

John ran out the door carrying Marcia and put her in the back seat of the car with Hercules and Layla. Hercules was still growling at Layla though. John started the engine as Steve broke down the house door and started to charge towards the car, his long white tentacles whipping furiously everywhere. He reversed and began driving fast down the forest path. Pricilla looked out the windows and saw four children running along the car in the forest. Layla looked and whispered, "Geira...Juliana...Penny...Kara..."

Marcia looked at her with wide eyes, "Layla...they did this didn't they... You let them hurt our family.." Layla looked at her and put her finger up to her lips in a silencing motion so John and Pricilla wouldn't hear. The only sound the two twins could hear were Hercules's growling.

"Marcia.." Layla began, as she reached for her necklace and pulled the charm out of her skin. She placed the charm in Marcia's hand, as her eyes turned to operator symbols, and she began to cry blood.

"THEY ARE MY FAMILY" Her voice became the dark ominous voice that had been haunting Marcia for the past few days. She screamed and Pricilla and John looked into the back seat, where Hercules was barking like mad. There, sitting in the back seat, was the tall Slenderman who had contorted Layla's body into his own. His tentacles wrapped around Marcia and he broke the backseat's car door down and tried to jump out with Marcia, but Pricilla grabbed Marcia's hand. The Slenderman was now holding onto the car and pulling on Marcia. "SHE IS MINE." He bellowed. John pressed the gas pedal, hoping the speed would make him let go.

"Let go of my daughter!" John yelled, as Pricilla pulled Marcia in, and Hercules bit down on the tentacle that was holding her. Slenderman hissed and released the child, and Marcia stumbled back into her seat, still holding onto the little black charm Layla had given her. Hercules calmed down and checked on Marcia.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" John asked as he decreased his speed, for he reached the highway to town. Marcia nodded, and both Pricilla and John breathed a sigh of relief.

She looked down at her hand and stared at the small charm. It was almost hypnotic to her; however, she crawled over to the now broken door of John's car, and threw it out of the car. She then took one glance back at the forest and the large house that was once theirs, there in the front yard smelling the roses, was Steve and her sister Layla.


	14. AUTHOR NOTE

**Hey guys! I've decided I will make a sequel to this story! It will be out soon! Hope you guys enjoy it. Remember, got requests? P.M. me or go to my Watermelon23 facebook page! I take requests!**

**~Watermelon**


End file.
